Home
by KeiChanz
Summary: Inuyasha comes home.


**Note: **Inuyasha is _human_ in this story, however I kept the silver hair and amber eyes just because I can.

**Home**

_**Three weeks ago**_

"_What—waitaminute, hold up! She actually _said_ that?" he asked incredulously and she laughed. "We talkin' about the same Rin here? Pint-sized, shy as hell, scared of the Easter Bunny? That Rin?"_

"_I'm serious! She said that and I swear the _entire_ restaurant went silent as Sess's face went _white._ Oh my God, his face was priceless! It was only when Iz asked if he had an 'accident' that he came out of his shock." She shook her head as she recalled the day's events, thinking how she loved her crazy, dysfunctional, amazing family. _

_He chuckled and it sent a shiver down her spine. "Speaking of," he said. "How's my girl?"_

_She smiled. "She's doing great. A's in all of her subjects at school, she absolutely _loves _being a cheerleader and she's been doing so well with her chores at home that I'm thinking about getting her that dog we talked about."_

"_That's my girl." The pride was apparent in his voice, and then he sighed. "Damn. Wish I'd called earlier so I can talk to her. I miss her." _

_Her eyes softened. "She misses you too." A pause. "She asked me today…when Daddy will be home."_

_He sucked in a breath. "What'd you say?" he asked roughly._

"_Soon."_

_Nodding, he closed his eyes and sighed raggedly. "Kagome…" he rumbled and her grip on the phone tightened. "I miss you, baby."_

_A watery smile. "I miss you, too, Inuyasha. So much."_

"_I love you."_

_Tears gathered in coffee-colored eyes. "I love you."_

**-X-**

_**Present**_

Kagome woke up at 6 a.m. sharp, bright eyed and bushy tailed and she practically leaped out of bed she was so excited. She couldn't seem to wipe the smile off of her face as she performed her morning routine of getting ready for the day and at one point – while in the shower, actually – her excitement bubbled up to the point where she couldn't quite contain it anymore and she released a squeal of pure exhilaration while doing a little shimmy.

Kagome could hardly believe it; after eight torturously long months of long-distance phone calls, tears and the longing, the day had finally arrived, it was here, she was finally able to see him again, kiss him, hold him in her arms and never let him go if she had anything to say about it.

After eight months, she was finally being reunited with her husband.

By the time Kagome was showered, dressed and had breakfast started, it was 7 o'clock and she went upstairs to go wake her ten year old daughter. She opened her door and Aries, their purebred Akita puppy, lifted his head and wagged his tail from his location on the bed. The dark-hared woman smiled and walked over to sit next to her slumbering child.

"Time to wake up, gorgeous," she said and tugged the blanket down to reveal her daughter's sleeping face. "Izayoi, honey. You need to get up and get ready for school."

Aries trotted over and assisted in waking her up by licking her face.

"Uunngh," Izayoi groaned, pushing her dog away. "Ew, Aries." She yanked the blanket back up and entreated groggily, "Five more minutes, Mama."

Kagome grinned. "Nope. It's a big day today, time's a wastin', munchkin." She threw the covers off of her this time and her child moaned in protest before sitting up with a resigned sigh and rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning," Kagome piped cheerfully and laughed at the petulant glare she received in reply. God, she was so much like her father at times it was scary. "Nice bedhead. Now c'mon, get dressed, brushed your teeth and by the time you come downstairs I'll have breakfast waiting for you. Sound good?" She kissed Izayoi's forehead then left her to get ready, practically skipping out of the room and humming merrily.

Izayoi watched her mother go, blinking in confusion, wondering why she was in such a great mood this morning. She looked to her puppy. "Why is _she_ so happy?"

Aries barked.

**-X-**

Fifteen minutes later Izayoi walked into the kitchen, yawning and dragging her school bag behind her, donned in a jean skirt and pink tee shirt. Aries bounded in after her and headed straight for his food dish, having come in front outside via doggy door.

The ten year old climbed up onto a stool at the bar counter and watched as her mom bustled happily about the kitchen, setting a plate of scrambled eggs, toast and bacon in front of her before pouring a glass of orange juice.

"Eat up, sweets," Kagome chirped, either ignoring or not noticing the strange look she was receiving from her daughter. "I'm taking you to school today so you don't have to rush. I made you a lunch of PB and J, grapes, two Oreos and some juice, it's on the table so don't forget it. Oh, and I signed your test so don't forget to give it to your coach today."

"Mama?"

"It's a beautiful day today, isn't it? Sunny, not too hot, not too cold, the perfect temperature with just a little bit of a breeze—"

"Mama…"

"—the sky is so blue, there's not a cloud in sight, really, it couldn't be a more perfect day for—"

"_Mama."_

Kagome stopped short and paused in washing a frying pan. "Hm?"

Izayoi frowned slightly and shook her head. "Why are you so happy today? It's a perfect day for _what?_"

The chocolate-eyed woman stiffened and her orbs rounded slightly. Crap, she'd have to tone it down a little in her enthusiasm. She'd almost given it away.

Throwing her daughter an apologetic smile, Kagome shrugged. "Sorry, sweetie. I suppose I woke up on the right side of the bed this morning." She finished rinsing off the dish and set it aside to dry, intentionally avoiding the second question and hoping Izayoi didn't notice.

No such luck, however; her daughter was entirely too perceptive for her own good. "But what's it a perfect day for?" The silver-haired child tilted her head, blinking curious amber eyes at her and she looked so much like her father right then, it hurt.

Kagome cleared her throat and tamped down the rising excitement, gracing her daughter with a secretive smile. "It's a surprise, sweetpea."

Izayoi perked up. "Surprise?"

"That's right, and a really good one too, so the sooner you finish eating and get to school, the sooner you'll find out what it is." Kagome winked and put some soap in the dishwasher before staring a cycle.

The ten year old slumped in her seat and whined, "But _Mama_, how will I know what it is if I'm at dumb _school?_" She pouted.

Kagome laughed and walked over to stroke her hair. "Oh, c'mon, Iz, it's not _that_ bad. And I promise that this surprise will be totally worth it. Who knows, maybe you'll get it early." She winked again and stole a bite of her toast. "Eat up. We'll leave when you're done."

Sighing but nodding with a smile, Izayoi dug into her breakfast and Kagome hid her smile behind her coffee mug.

She couldn't wait to see her reaction.

Forty minutes later, a fourth grade teacher hung up her classroom phone with a smile and turned to regard the student in question, happy that the girl had such a wonderful surprise waiting for her. She felt honored, and even a little giddy, to be in on such a secret and she knew exactly what to do.

Clearing her throat and blinking away the prickling sensation behind her eyes, the teacher put on a smile and called out to her young student, "Izayoi, can you come here for a moment, please?"

The amber-eyed young'un looked up from her backpack at her teacher's call and nodded, obediently trotting over to her. "Yes, Miss Saki?"

Thinking fast, Miss Saki grabbed a sheet of paper on her desk and handed it to her student. "Before I start class, could you be a dear and ask Miss Shouko down the hall to make some copies of this, please? I'm afraid I forgot to this morning."

Izayoi beamed and nodded eagerly, taking the offered piece of paper. "Sure, Miss Saki! I'll be right back!" Proud of the fact that _she_ was the one her teacher had asked to run such an important task, the sterling-locked child pranced out of the room and Miss Saki waited until the door shut behind her before addressing her students.

She clapped her hands. "Alright, everyone, quiet down, please, I need your undivided attention." Her voice rang clear throughout the classroom and silence instantly fell as every little head turned toward her. She smiled. "Good. Now, class, I have a very important job for all of you today, and you _must_ keep it a secret from Izayoi. It's very important she doesn't know because her mother and father want it to be a surprise. Okay?"

Grinning faces nodded enthusiastically with a collective "Okay, Miss Saki!"

Miss Saki grinned. "Perfect! Now, here's what's going on. Izayoi's father is coming home from a very long trip today…"

**-X-**

Even if she already hadn't known before hand, Kagome could have easily found where the reunions were taking place; all she had to do was follow the many cars and the crowd of people all headed in the same direction which happened to be a vacant car lot close to the park. Having parked her car on the street a block away, Kagome had decided to walk the rest of the way there and she was glad she had. Both sides of the street were lined with vehicles and there were people everywhere, waiting for the bus to arrive and be reunited with their loved ones after so long.

Kagome smiled as she entered the lot, spotting all the different signs welcoming them home and children running around, excited and hyper and asking every minute when daddy or mommy was going to be there. The atmosphere positively buzzed with energy and the young mother felt some of her earlier excitement come back in a rush until she was grinning from ear to ear and checking the time every five seconds. Seven minutes left!

"Kagome!"

Caramel eyes looked up and spotted her best friend Sango waving and heading toward her, carrying her son Kouji and her husband Miroku trailing behind her with a smile.

"Sango! Miroku! Hi!" The girls exchanged a hug and Kagome fawned over the nine month old in her arms for a moment before stepping back and releasing an excited squeal.

Sango grinned as her best friend fidgeted restlessly, the smile on her face so broad that Sango was sure her cheeks would be sore by the end of the day. "So, how much longer, Kagome?" she asked, having no doubt the raven-haired woman would know right down to the second.

She didn't disappoint. "Five minutes and forty-seven seconds. Forty-six. Forty-five. Forty—"

Her friends laughed. "Alright, Kagome, we get it," Miroku said, amused, although with a teasing smile on his face.

Kagome gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I can't help it. It's just…it's been so long since…" She trailed off and Sango smiled in understanding, placing a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder. She couldn't possibly imagine how tough it was to be a military wife, and if Miroku were in Inuyasha's position, she honestly didn't think she'd be as strong.

"How long has it been, Kagome?" she asked, squeezing her shoulder.

Kagome sighed. "Eight months."

"Does Izzy know?"

The dark-haired woman grinned and shook her head. "No, she has no idea. We're going to show up at her school and surprise the pants off of her."

"That's one hell of a surprise," Miroku commented and lifted his son out of Sango's arms when he started fussing. "Who's idea was it?"

Their friend smiled. "Inuyasha's. I wanted to tell her so she wouldn't be upset that I'd kept it from her, but she's such a daddy's girl that Yash says she won't even think to be mad."

Sango snickered. "She _is_ a daddy's girl."

Kagome sighed. "Don't I know it."

Suddenly the crowed around them erupted into cheers, hoots and hollers as everybody rushed forward and Kagome looked up.

"The bus is here!" Sango exclaimed and grasped Kagome's arm, grinning broadly. "C'mon, Kags. Let's go greet your man."

Heart racing, butterflies fluttering about in her stomach and her knees suddenly feeling weak, Kagome allowed her friends to urge her forward. She could see it now; a big white bus was coming down the street and a small cry escaped her mouth involuntarily. She brought a shaky hand to her mouth as unshed tears gathered in her cinnamon eyes, making the bus a white blur as it drew closer and finally pulled into the lot. The sea of people went wild and the screams were deafening but Kagome couldn't hear a thing because of her blood pounding in her ears.

Oh God. This was it. After eight dreadfully long months, Kagome was finally going to see her beloved Inuyasha again.

**-X-**

"Dude, would you stop fidgeting? It's irritating as hell."

"Bite me, Kouga."

Rolling his eyes, his seatmate of the past hour or so resumed looking out the window with an annoyed grumble and Staff Sergeant Inuyasha Takahashi scowled and jiggled his leg impatiently, anxious to see his wife and kid after eight damn months. He couldn't help that he was so antsy; he missed them like hell and he couldn't wait to get off this slow moving contraption and take them into his arms, hear their voices not through a damn phone, and see their beautiful smiles.

Unbidden an image of his wife and daughter flashed before his mind's eye and his breath caught in his throat. God, how he missed them. The fact that they were only a few minutes away form him right now and he was stuck on this godforsaken bus was maddening and he wished he could just jump out the damn window and be done with it.

_Dammit, can this thing _move_ any slower? _Inuyasha thought with an annoyed huff and started unconsciously tapping his booted foot. The bus was moving way too slow in his opinion, but perhaps that could be because of all the cars lining each side of the street. A burst of excitement swept through him then as that meant they were getting closer to their destination and he sat up straighter, hands fisting the material of his fatigue pants.

"I get it, you know."

The golden-eyed soldier frowned and glanced at his seatmate. "What?"

Kouga shrugged and stared at the seatback in front of him. "I get it. You're anxious to see your family again, to hold them, kiss 'em, hear their voices. It's not the same over the phone, y'know?" Inuyasha nodded; hadn't he just thought that himself? The blue-eyed man grinned and glanced askance at the male next to him. "I miss my woman and boy, too. You said you have a daughter, right? I remember that picture you showed me of the two of them once."

Inuyasha nodded again, sighing, but then he smiled slightly. "Yeah. She's ten. Looks like me but has her mother's temper." He chuckled and shook his head.

Kouga chortled softly. "My boy's two, hell on wheels, and stubborn like his Pop." He made a face and rubbed the back of his neck. "Why I ever decided to marry a redheaded spitfire with a mean right hook, I'll never know."

Inuyasha laughed again and clapped his fellow soldier on the back. "Probably for the same reason I married a woman I can never win an argument with."

"Aren't we lucky sons of bitches."

"True dat, brudduh."

The two soldiers shared a grin and that was when the previously ignored dull roar from outside became progressively louder and the two focused their attention out the window.

"Well would ya look at that," Kouga murmured and Inuyasha's eyes roved over the cheering crowd waiting for them as their fellow soldiers all started cheering in their seats, talking animatedly with one another and sticking their upper bodies out of the windows, waving and calling out to their families.

Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat and his throat went dry. "Do you see her," he rasped, swallowing thickly.

It was obvious whom he was referring too and Kouga frowned, having not caught sight of his own wife either. "No," he said and his eyes narrowed. "But I think I see that perverted friend of yours and his woman. Sango, right?" his seatmate asked but Inuyasha wasn't listening.

_Miroku and Sango are here,_ he thought as the bus entered the lot. _Kagome's probably with them…_

The thought brought a surge of excitement that swept through him and he shot to his feet, grabbing his duffel bag as he waited the long few seconds for the bus to come to a complete stop.

And then the doors opened and a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Welp, mutt," Kouga grinned. "This is our stop. Let's go see our families."

Inuyasha grinned back and nodded. "Yeah."

Eager to see their loved ones, the two soldiers hurried down the aisle and then finally stepped out into the warm sunshine of their hometown, blue eyes searching for a flash of vibrant red hair while amber sought out obsidian silk, heart pounding, blood racing and—

"Inuyasha!"

_Miroku._

Inuyasha snapped his head around toward the voice but instead of his best friend, he found his wife running toward him with the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen on her face and he swore his heart stopped beating for a few seconds. Nothing else in the world mattered right then as he dropped his bag, opened his arms and then she was there and Inuyasha was holding his wife as tightly as he could for the first time in months and it was even better than what he it would be. Nothing could even compare to the feeling of rightness, of being whole, complete in every sense of the word and it was almost like…

Inuyasha inwardly chuckled.

It was like coming home.

"Inuyasha," Kagome sobbed as she clung to him, the tears flowing feeling now as she buried her face in his shoulder, arms around his neck and hanging on for dear life.

"Kagome," Inuyasha croaked and he sank to his knees, the strength leaving him. His wife went with him and he pressed his face into her neck, closing his eyes as he relished the feeling of having her in his arms again, where she belonged. A peculiar prickling sensation developed behind his eyes and he didn't even care as tears gathered. He didn't care about anything at that moment as he held his beloved wife close to him, refusing to let go, clutching her to him as if she'd be taken away at any moment.

"God, I missed you, baby," he whispered hoarsely and tightened his grip on her if that were even possible, his emotions so strong he was trembling.

"Inuyasha," she breathed, pressing closer, smiling elatedly. "I missed you. So much."

"I love you," her husband rumbled and then pulled back to claim her lips in a sweet kiss that was way, way overdue. Kagome eagerly returned it as the tears rolled down her cheeks unchecked and she knocked his patrol hat off to tangle her fingers in his hair, not even caring that their friends were staring at them with matching smiles.

Several more kisses were exchanged after that, each one more tender and sweeter than the last, until finally the couple seemed to have enough of each other – for now, at least – and they pulled back, foreheads touching as they simply held one another and reveled in each other's presence, content.

Kagome smiled tremulously and cupped his face, staring into the golden eyes she loved so much. "Inuyasha," she sighed and stroked his cheek "Welcome home."

Inuyasha released a puff of air that might have been a soft laugh and closed his eyes, leaning into his wife's touch. "It's good to be home."

"Yes, my friend. Welcome home."

"Welcome home, Inuyasha."

"Burrrrrgghh."

At the two voices and child gibberish, the couple finally seemed to realize that they weren't alone and they looked up to find their friends grinning down at them. Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged a glance and then chuckled softly before standing up, the latter grabbing his patrol hat and setting it back on.

"C'mon, Kagome, you can't hog him all to yourself. He's our friend too, y'know," Sango teased and winked.

Kagome sighed dramatically as Inuyasha grinned. "Well, alright, I _suppose_ I can share him since I got to say hi first." She grinned cheekily and leaned up to peck her husband's cheek.

Sango rolled her eyes and shook her head, but was smiling. "Oh how chivalrous of you. C'mere, you big idiot," she said affectionately and Inuyasha laughed and pulled the woman into his arms, squeezing briefly.

They parted and Miroku handed Kouji to his mother before stepping forward with a wide grin and Inuyasha returned it as they clasped hands, pulled each other in and exchanged a one armed bro hug.

"It's good to see you again, my friend," Miroku said as he pulled away and his best friend nodded.

"Likewise, Miro," Inuyasha returned and then turned to Sango as the nine month old in her arms started fussing again. The smile that split his face had Kagome's heat melting. "Kouji!" he exclaimed and held out his arms, hands making the signature grabby motion. "Gimme."

Sango snorted but handed her son over with a smile to the excited godfather.

"Hey, buddy," Inuyasha cooed as the baby caught his finger and held on, staring up at him with big violet eyes. "Man, you've gotten big. How old is he now? Nine months?"

The proud parents nodded as Kouji burbled happily and gave him a big gummy smile. Right then Inuyasha was struck with such a strong urge to hold his own child in his arms hat he sucked in a sharp breath and the fierce longing must have been showing on his face because Kagome's expression softened as she put a hand on his arm. He glanced over at her and she smiled in understanding.

"Inuyasha," she started. "How would you like to see our child now?"

Inuyasha's eyes instantly brightened and he nodded, kissing his godson on his pudgy cheek before handing him over to Sango. "Yeah. Sounds good. I miss my girl." He smiled and Kagome tucked her hand into his and warmth spread throughout her body as he laced their fingers together then brought their hands up to his mouth, pressing a kiss to the knuckles. "Love you, wench," he murmured and Kagome fought back tears.

"Love you, too," she whispered and then said with a grin, "Are you ready to go surprise your daughter?"

Inuyasha smirked as his eyes glinted mischievously. "Hell yeah." But then he gestured to hold on for just a minute and looked around them for flaming red hair because it was easier to spot than black and when he found them, he grinned and raised his free hand in the air.

Kouga, holding his two-year old son in his arms, grinned back and returned the gesture, as did Ayame and his two brothers Ginta and Hakkaku.

His wife and friends waved back as well and then after making plans for a welcome home dinner than night with friends and family, the reunited couple bid farewell for now and then headed toward the exit, Inuyasha's arm wrapped snuggly around his wife's waist, securing her to his side.

**-X-**

It was a little after ten a.m. when they got to Izayoi's school and once more the soldier's arm was around his wife as they walked toward the entrance. He seemed to need to be in physical contact with her at all times – not that she minded, of course. If he wasn't touching her, she'd probably be touching him in some way.

"So she doesn't know?" Inuyasha asked as they crossed the parking lot.

Kagome shook her head. "Not a clue. I snuck into the principal's office and let him know, though, when I dropped her off this morning so we just need to pop in real quick to let him know we're here and he'll call her teacher to let _her_ know we're here. I think he called ahead of time as well to let her know what's going on so she's in on it, too." She giggled. "Poor Iz is the only one left out. I kinda feel bad for her."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Keh. I have a feeling she won't mind," he said as they reached the double doors and walked inside the school.

After vising the main office, in which everyone inside, including the principal Mr. Kashi, saluted Inuyasha and thanked him for his service – he always responded in kind with a sincere smile and shook hands with him or her (Kagome stood back with a proud smile on her face) – they headed to the other end of the building where their daughter's classroom was located and once more they were stopped several times by staff and students alike who paid their respects and not once did Inuyasha seem exasperated or annoyed with all the interruptions; with every salute or handshake, he made sure to let them know his appreciation and by the time the reached their destination Inuyasha was feeling pretty damn good and Kagome couldn't be more proud.

Motioning to her husband to stay out of view, Kagome peeked through the glass on the door, aught the teacher's eye and mouthed her daughter's name. Having been anticipating them, Izayoi's teacher smiled, nodded, turned to her students to say something and Kagome watched as her daughter and one other student stood up and walked over to the opposite side of the room, their backs to the door as they started watering the plants lining the windows.

Touching a finger to her lips in the universal sign to hush to her class, Miss Saki quietly opened the door and ushered them in as Izayoi's classmates smashed their hands over their mouths to stifle their giggles, looking around at one another excitedly as they recognized the tall man in the military uniform.

Kagome gently closed the door as Miss Saki gestured wildly to keep her students quiet and it only took a second for Inuyasha to spot his daughter. After all she was the only one in the room besides himself that had silver hair. He clamped his jaw shut to keep from calling out to her and he forced himself to remain where he was. Keeping his gaze locked on his little girl, ignoring the curious stares of the children, Inuyasha shifted into the stance that had been drilled into his head since he'd first joined the army, legs braced apart and hands folded behind his back as he waited.

**-X-**

Blissfully unaware of her fellow classmates unsuccessfully trying to be quiet behind her, Izayoi mechanically watered a tiny bonsai tree as, not for the first time that day, she pondered her mother's weird behavior that morning. Of course her Mama being in a good mood wasn't strange in and of itself, but she was overly perky today, more so than normal and she wondered why.

She frowned thoughtfully. Maybe she talked to Daddy before coming to wake her up? Her Mama always got really happy whenever she talked with her dad and tended to be really cheerful for the rest of the day so maybe that's why.

Izayoi blinked. But if it was only that, then how come her mother told her she had a surprise for her? She perked up. Maybe she would get the chance to talk to Daddy today? He always called at weird times because Mama said he's really busy and the 'time zone' where he was, was different – whatever that meant – and Izayoi was usually already in bed or at school when he called so she never go the chance to talk to her much and tell him she missed him and loved him and wanted him to come back home from wherever he was.

Izayoi sniffled and pouted. It wasn't fair! She wanted to talk to Daddy too!

"Izayoi?"

Said girl sniffled again and looked at her friend. "What, Shippou?"

The red-haired child blinked and tilted his head, regarding her with curious emerald eyes. "Are you okay?"

Izayoi sighed and absently watered another plant. "My mama's weird and I wanna talk to my Daddy."

Shippou's eyes widened and he glanced behind him. "Uhh…"

"He always talks to Mama but he never talks to me," she continued with a pout. "It's not fair. He doesn't call me and he's a stupid head."

"Oi, is that any way to talk about your old man?"

Izayoi gasped as the small watering can dropped from her hands, her amber eyes going impossibly wide as she spun around and then stared in astonishment at her father who stood there grinning at her, his expression soft.

"Hi, sweetheart," he said and that triggered it.

"_Daddy!_" Izayoi shrieked and then she was flying across the room, tears running down her face. Inuyasha crouched down and opened his arms just in time for his daughter to leap into them and he held her tight, cradling her against him as she cried into his chest, her small arms around his neck.

Vaguely Inuyasha was aware of the applause and cheering around him from the students and teacher but he ignored it in favor of burying his face in his little girl's hair, squeezing her tight, happy to be able to hold his precious daughter again.

"I missed you, Daddy," Izayoi whispered into his neck and he swallowed hard, blinking back tears.

"Missed you too, babygirl," he said and leaned back to grin at her. "Now gimme a kiss."

Izayoi sniffed and smiled before leaning in and giving her Daddy a kiss right on the lips.

Inuyasha looked positively smug. "Best kisses in the world," he proclaimed and his daughter giggled before wrapping herself around him once more and became a cling-on.

Chuckling, the silver-haired soldier stood up with his girl in his little girl cradled in one arm and that was when he realized Kagome stood off to the side with a small camcorder in her hands, no doubt having recorded the whole thing and everyone from the main office – including the principal as well – had gathered around the door to witness the momentous event and he tossed them a smile, grateful they'd granted him this opportunity.

Mr. Kashi smiled back and nodded.

Turning his gaze to his wife then, he watched as Kagome crossed her arms, camcorder tucked away in her purse.

"So," she said and arched a brow, smiling playfully. "Best kisses in the world, huh?"

Izayoi snickered in his arms and he grinned. "Sorry, baby," he said with a shrug. "Gotta keep my girl happy." He kissed his daughter's nose and she smiled adoringly up at him.

Kagome snorted. "Oh? And what am I, chopped liver?" The upward quirk of her mouth belied her supposed irritation and her husband shot her a smirk.

"Jealous of your daughter, Kagome?" he asked, reaching out to grab her hand and pull her in close. Kagome huffed and looked away from him, but apparently she couldn't keep up the act for long because she suddenly giggled and tucked herself under his remaining arm, tilting her face up and gracing him with a smile that near took his breath away.

"Welcome home, Inuyasha," Kagome said for the second time, the love in her eyes apparent even to the ten year old girl watching her parents curiously.

Inuyasha's eyes lowered to half-mast and be bestowed her with a smile that turned her insides to mush. "It's good…to be home," he murmured then leaned down and kissed the mouth that smiled so lovingly up at him.

**-X-**

**This is dedicated to our troops fighting for our country and to all the military families out there, anxiously waiting for their loved ones to come home. Stay strong. **

Yes. Another one shot. I know. But c'mon, not like you guys are really complaining. XD HAHAHA.

Anyway. SOOOOOOOO freaking happy with how this turned out! OMG, reunion stories are my _favorite_ kind of story out there and I don't know why I never bothered to write one before now lol. Seriously, I absolutely adore reading stories where Inuyasha has to leave for a long period of time and leaves Kagome behind, and when they get back together it's all hugs and kisses and maybe even some smut. :D I'm already considering making a sequel for this in which the happy family go home after a fun filled day and have some "welcome home" sex. After Izayoi goes to bed of course. =3 HEEE.

So I definitely wouldn't be adverse to the idea of suddenly finding such a story like that one… *coughcough* . SOMEBODY WRITE ONE DAMMIT.

So. The inspiration behind this: I was watching an episode of that Lifetime show Coming Home and I started bawling and then I starting thinking about how good a scenario it made for a fluffy Inuyasha and Kagome fic and voilà, here it is. Wrote it in about two or three days. At work. Again. Lol.

Tell me what you think, please? If I made their emotions strong enough, if you could relate, if you really felt it, that sort of thing. :) Unfortunately I'm not really descriptive when it comes to emotions, so I'm always looking to improve.

I hope you enjoyed reading this cute little story as much as I enjoyed writing it. ^_^

Until next time,  
_**Keiz**_


End file.
